Supernova
by dRuMMerk3lli
Summary: Like Stephenie Meyer's Midnight Sun she's working on, but on hold currently. Bella arrives at school; is she a demon sent to destroy Edward, or an angel that he's been waiting his whole existance for?
1. Preface and Anticipation

Preface

"Edward? Come 'on, let's go!" Alice chimed as she walked into my room. I've always had that room, ever since I was with Carlisle of course, but today it just seemed brighter, and I didn't know why. The dark wood floors seemed to be a lighter beaming tone, and the walls that were currently covered with white drapes (except for the wide open floor-length window) just seemed to be glowing. And it wasn't even sunny out. Ha, it's never sunny in Forks, Washington, my home, the least sunny place on earth. And I loved it, as did my whole family. It just suited us.

I couldn't hear Alice because I had my headphones attached to my CD player, playing some of my very own piano compositions and some of my favorite composers. (That was just the mood this morning; how strange, the way I would feel change and access it to my conduct) I was sitting on the couch next to my window, and as my lovely sister danced in I noticed her.

Alice was short, but very slender. And of course she was gorgeous, our kind is always remarkably attractive. She has short spiky black hair that would sadly never grow back to be a cascading black waterfall. But all the same, she was stunning and elegant as ever. And even she seemed livelier today, like she sensed it too, but she probably knew why. I didn't bother to ask, for I wanted the special occasion to bring itself upon me.

"Sorry Alice. I didn't hear you-"

"Yeah, I see. Hm, what a divine day if feels like today, something great is-"

I had to stop her, just as she did me, right there. I didn't want to hear it, because I would most likely "hear" it myself anyway one I arrived at school. It must be there where the change is happening; otherwise I would know myself by now, if it were going to happen here, at home. I didn't know it then, but this "change" was going to influence the rest of my existence, which just so happened to be forever. Who would ever guess a simple ordinary girl would bring wonders into my life.

"No, I know. I can feel it too, but I want to wait and see. Even I can 'see' that this is significant." I joked slyly.

"Ha ha…so, do you want breakfast today? Or wait till the camping trip?" She replied, it was Friday and every so often our family must go on a camping trip.

See, all the weird things that would normally go into one's life, is cut out of mine. Like the fact that I was listening to music on my couch instead of a bed, and the fact that Alice asked if I wanted breakfast or could I wait till far later in the day. Even the fact that I was listening to piano compositions, that and more explains it. But so far, no one but my family knows and this is why I in essence I have "no life" (so to speak). Nothing has come along that could mean just as much or more than that. And because of who and what my family and I are, I have been deprived of having just that. But, I was going to be around for a _while_ anyway, so I had some time. And I was hoping that the day feeling as it is, would be a prophesy towards that meaning of my new and everlasting life.

"Come on, I want to go to school!" Alice chirped as she skipped out of my room. Ugh, she had to give it away, I mean I know she can't help it, but now I could continue on about my prophetic life-changing theory. I would just become disheartened if it were to be untrue on today, ruining the good mood in the air.

But, just to treat the day special I decided whatever was going to be coming my way would at least look presentable. Because if it was what I was hoping for, (although it itself would take a considerable amount of time) I would want to make a good impression, as I would need one too. So I pulled on a pair if faded jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. The shirt made me look paler than I already am, but it was respectable for the day.

So, as I skipped down the stairs, I just had to give the day a little half-smirk-half-smile as I thought of the day, and how even though deeply cloudy, today could just be the dazzling day that could induce my life…forever.

Chapter One: Anticipation 

As Alice and I walked out to the car, again I had to take notice to the weather. Although today felt bright and hopeful, it was, like any other day, cloudy, moist, and sunless. Today, Rosalie was driving and Emmett was sitting next to her in the passengers seat. So Alice, Jasper, and I climbed into the back.

Rosalie was tall and lean, with striking features, which were fit for a model, but even better. She had a waterfall of golden hair flowing down her back. Emmett had dark curly hair, was tall, and too muscular to be human. But then again, he wasn't, but like everyone else in our family, he also had exceptionally good looks. Jasper although not as tall and Emmett and I, was also muscular but lean, and had honey-blonde hair.

We drove a silver S60R Volvo. The kids at our school didn't drive fancy cars like ours, and granted we did want to blend in, but my family just always had an urge to drive fast.

Rosalie pulled out, and as the trees blurred past us in a claustrophobic way, I had to direct my eyes towards the speedometer. Eighty miles per hour. Hm, she felt like driving slow today. I was just curious on why…

"Hm, it feels…I don't know…but today is just divine. But I can't help but notice Edwards's mood this morning, almost cheerful and lively. Stupid boy, ruining the day, probably already read the people's minds at school. So obviously he knows—"

"Rosalie, I did not read their minds! I want the surprise." I had to add coolly to her thoughts.

"Hmph…sorry, not everyone can read minds!" I thought I heard her mumble under her breath. I would have simply listened in again, but I didn't want to start a fight, no need to be bickering. But I still didn't get to discover why she was driving so slowly today.

We got to school a tad early than normally, even with Rosalie driving sluggishly. Personally, I was excited for the day, and Alice of course being her heartening self, was the gratifying companion to walk me into school to encounter the day. Instantaneously, I heard many voices, but I only needed to hear one, so I focused in on a boy in my graduating class, no taller than Alice with long, oily black hair. I think his name was Eric.

"…That new girl is coming today. I hear she's the daughter of Chief Swan, and her name's Isabella. Pretty name, wonder if it, you know, goes with her, if you know what I mean. Hm, and she wouldn't have a boyfriend still from her old town, if she's going to be living here for a while. She'll probably live the remainder of her high school years here…Anyway, I need to make a good first impression…"

So that was the cause of this whole intense lively feeling, a simple girl?! I mean, I've meet Chief Swan, he's nice and all, but who—how was this…ugh, this was the cause of the euphoric sensation?

I sighed and Alice heard me and looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously. Why did she have to hear me, because now she would need an explanation.

"Uhm, about today…" I needed to trail off. I wasn't exactly sure if I could go about explaining this, when I was barely sure of myself. This is the kind of entity I've been waiting for, but why on earth would I find it in this small town of Forks?

Just then, Alice giggled. "Nevermind…" she said. And she trotted off to her locker to get the books she needed for her first class. Another groan was necessary, she saw what this Isabella and I were going to become, and she left so I couldn't pester her. And I wouldn't know, till later, what this simple, and what I thought to be ordinary, girl would develop into. All I could think was "Carpe Diem". And while I wondered off to grudgingly get my books for my first class, I had to keep telling myself that simple saying, otherwise, I wasn't so sure if I could handle my day. Seriously or not.

My morning classes went by in a blur, but then again, when you'll be around for eternity, one day may seem like one second. I never stumbled upon the famous Isabella, but all day I could hear people's thoughts about her.

"Yeah, she was in my last class…" or "…wow, is she pretty…" or "…oh, she's awfully smart…" and every now and then "…she's new, and kind of weird…" I heard the pretty comment repeatedly. Yes, I was anxious to meet her, but I was still perplexed by her simplicity. And the morning may have been a blur because of my mind-over-matter struggle over her, and why she seemed significant. But now came the time of the day where, at the very least, I could talk to Alice about it. So I sat down with my family, preferably next to her, but Jasper already claimed her attention for now, so again I had to sit there and just argue with myself. No, I couldn't deal with that now, so I decided to maybe actually give some interest to my surroundings. I just noticed simple human behavior, nothing too interesting, because honestly, humans bored me. Which is why I was so mystified by this girl. But it was a Friday, so mostly people talking about their hopeful weekend plans, and the reliability of the weatherman. Although I did hear some seniors on the other side of the lunchroom muttering amongst themselves, about some insane club they were going to when they drove to Seattle. No big deal toward me, boring original human behavior. But suddenly, the warmest and most pleasurable aroma blew in my face. It smelled sweet, and mouth-watering, like nothing I've ever smelt before. I had to glance up with curious eyes, only to see none other than Isabella Swan entering the cafeteria and getting on the lunch-line. I have to give a low, but still audible moan; now I had to admit that she seemed of some importance to me, but not for friendship interest, but more like a dietary interest. But still, my siblings looked up to see why there was a moan, but I immediately looked down, once I heard their thoughts of my sudden sound.

I watched every move she made. She got pizza, a coke, and an apple for lunch; she was walking to a table full of kids with a girl who was also in my graduating class. A short, dark brown curly haired girl whose name was Jessica. The table consisted of the Eric boy I eavesdropped on this morning, plus some other students I only knew the names of.

Jasper was still requiring Alice's focus, so I simply watched Isabella, trying to hear her thoughts, but…I…couldn't. When I tried all I got was…nothing. But I could hear Jessica's thoughts loud and clear, and the first thing I picked up was,

"…Yes, her name is Isabella, but she prefers to be called Bella. Sheesh, stupid boys…" I made a mental note that when, and it was going to be a when, I talked to her I was going to call her Bella. Didn't need to make her more uncomfortable than she would probably be around me in the first place. But I needed to be mind-over-matter, because Carlisle built everything for me; he built my life. And following my intuition would destroy not only my life, but also the people that revolved around it, and not even the desire of thirst could impulse me to do that. I would have to communicate with this simple girl, no matter the amount I lust I had for her blood. For if I didn't at the very least talk to her, I would probably go insane from her smell, nature, and entire being, talking would put my mentality over my impulse. And hopefully that could suffice.

Just then as I was watching her and listening to others opinion of her, she glanced up at me, and not with intensity but curiosity. She was pretty, in her own way, (when you pretty much live with higher-than-gorgeous sisters, its hard to compare) and had this warm entrancing aura that drew me in. What with her loving brown eyes, and smooth brown hair, I didn't exactly know why, but it made me want to gently grab her around the waist. Mind-over-matter and carpe diem, I just had to keep thinking those two things or I would go completely insane. This would be interesting to see whether my lust for her and her character would win or my desire and thirst for her blood.

Quickly, she forwarded her attention to her table, every now and then sneaking glances at me. But I could see her muttering to Jessica, and I subtly listened in.

Being a vampire, my senses automatically enhanced significantly through my transformation. So luckily, I could hear people's conversations across a room, but unfortunately in this case, there were about 300 other people having different levels of discussion with other people. Though I could still kind of hear their conversation, Bella was speaking so softly, that I could not hear everything she said, but I _could _hear what Jessica said, and her egotistical thoughts.

Jessica giggled and glimpsed at my family and I and whispered, "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." So far, no incredible information, except that she gave Bella the impression that all of us are blood-related. I gazed at Bella to hopefully hear her response, but I found she was also staring at me with a couple of things. Curiosity, slight intensity, and soon, with a flash of red, embarrassment, for we were staring at each other. As I looked at my own table, embarrassed myself, I realized that I had been tearing apart my bagel-prop.

"Alice…" I muttered across the table, "Is there any way we could leave after lunch?"

Alice looked at weird, but answered, "Sorry, but mister, you have to contact her. Plus, I have a French quiz." She said with a smile. I assumed she said this based on her vision earlier this morning. Which seemed like it happened ages ago. I gave a small frown and turned back to listen to Jessica's thoughts. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Bella, I just couldn't imagine getting too involved with…the other kind.

"Yes!" I heard Jessica loudly laugh with Bella. I could not hear what Bella had said, and plus I was talking to Alice then. But I quickly listened in to Jessica's thoughts.

"Oh, they are _very_ nice looking. But sheesh, in the school two minutes and already trying to cuddle up to the Cullens. Probably Edward…" Ha. I smiled at that, for every now and then I would hear comments on how handsome I am. But they are my pray, so I am naturally appealing to them. Quickly though, I had to transfer my ears to the conversation.

"…And they _live_ together." Such a gossiper Jessica has always been anyway, but at least she's telling the truth. And suddenly, speaking with a little more confidence, I heard Bella's voice. Not only was it soft, and high, but also I could hear it clearly.

"Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related…" She asked her loyal informative guide.

Jessica being as arrogant as she is, spoke loudly so if the people at her table weren't listening to each other, they might be asking why she was speaking so loudly, but then again, it could be my super-hearing.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins—the blondes—and they're foster children."

Hm, almost all true, she very nearly got a perfect score on the Cullen quiz, but she said that Rosalie and Jasper were related, which they are not. I kept trying to listen in, but occasionally now the lunchroom would be overflowing with thunderous banter, and it was difficult to hear, even Jessica's thoughts were going in and out with the sound. Though finally, I heard, "Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked peeking at me, as if I couldn't see her. I was slightly frustrated, one because of the hasty noise today, and two because I couldn't hear what Bella herself thought of me. What if she thought I was gorgeous like everybody else? Ironically, I didn't want that. I wanted her to think I was a monster, which I was; I wanted her to be scared of me. Partially to prove Alice's foresight false (Alice _always_ had to be right), and partially, because I want exactly ready for her. I wasn't ready to know what was what. If I wanted to kill her, or bite her, or love—not love. Well, could I ever love a human?

As I reassembled my thoughts I heard Jessica rant on about me.

"Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him…" Funny thing was, Jessica seemed upset at that fact. Which of course wasn't true. Well, I don't even know, but could I love a human? I couldn't date them, too dangerous. I might end up getting too close, and biting, or them finding out what my family and I are. And besides the monster fact, I never exactly connected with humans. They were always too typical, too trite. Never different, like me. And different was what I needed, and it seemed like no human here could supply it. Granted, Forks High School, had a population of roughly 370 students. Though, at least one could be different from the rest, right?

I soon got tired of playing games with my mind, _and_ I never got to talk to Alice before she swiftly left lunch. The rest of my family and I stood up and left, but I surreptitiously took one last glance at Bella, hoping that she was not in my next period.


	2. Bloodlust

Chapter 2: Bloodlust

I hurried to Biology as fast as I could. I kind of needed to mentally prepare myself, for a whole hour with her in the same room. And I knew very well that there was only one available seat in the whole classroom. Right next to me. Mr. Banner would have no choice but to seat her at my lab table. This simple girl was frightening me, but not into cowardice. She could ruin everything I had, that I worked for, and Carlisle too. He had created us all, us being my family and me, into being the most humane vampires as possible. No feeding on innocent humans, and supplying on unimportant animals. If I were to do something compulsive, I could ruin everything for me, _and _my family, and I could not let that happen.

In the attempt to mentally prepare myself, I calmed my whole body down into a stiff pose, though gripping hard so as to remind me of self-control. I couldn't help it but my face must have been in a tight concentrated way; I must have looked sinister. As most of the prey in my school panic away from me. But I didn't exactly care how I looked, I just cared that I could obtain self-control for ah hour. Just today, for tomorrow I could handle my further existence, well depending on this torturous hour.

Soon, students started filling in, as I organized my thoughts for commands. And as soon as I saw Mike Newton enter the door, I mobilized completely. The only part of me that moved were my eyes, following her every move, as she followed Mike in.

Hesitantly she waited in the back of the classroom near me, and waited for everyone to get seated so she could speak to the teacher quietly. And as she started up the ally between the tables, and reached Mr. Banner's desk, I could see why. Her voice, though I hadn't heard it much in the lunchroom, was so high but soft. And being shy, especially today, she spoke in a practical whisper. He just signed her slip and assigned her a book, and sent her to the only vacant seat.

The class was in silence, except for the few whispers around the room, and all eyes were on her as she made her way to my—well now our—lab table. She watched me on her way down the aisle. Her eyes were wary and hesitant, as I remembered my attempt of management over my own self. I solidified my body and narrowed my eyes, and kept thinking of Carlisle. Though when she saw my face, she blushed a lovely shade but turned away too quickly before I could admire it, and in doing so, she tripped over a book in the walkway. Stumbling she caught on to an edge of a table, seating another girl in my class. Of course, Bella being the new girl and now embarrassing herself as well, she laughed at her, but not enough to the teacher's notice. She reassembled herself, but all it took was one fluid and simultaneous movement to change everything.

As she took another step towards the back of the room—towards me—a warm gust of air flew out of a vent and blew her wonderful and pleasurable aroma right in my face. Right then, was when I went crazy. Instantly, I could think of about ten different ways to kill her, and drink her tender, luscious blood. A few students and a teacher were nothing compared to enhanced vampire strength, easily taken care of. As she would be sitting next to me I could effortlessly and quietly lay my fangs into her soft throat, all it would take was one quick snap at he neck to knock her out, then I would handle her body and drink the warmhearted blood. All that could be handled in about…fifteen seconds. And before the innocent teacher and students noticed I would slip out the classroom door, never to be seen again. And that was only one plan…Hm, or I could wait till school ended, and isolate her in the school parking lot, where nobody would be around. And she wouldn't have time to scream, for I could be quicker there than in the classroom, where I had to worry about noise. I could easily bite, and drink her, then as teachers soon filed out, drag her into the woods surrounding the school, and slurp her dry. Then I could go on and live here, and not ruin everybody that surrounded me lives. Carlisle would have no shame of being driven out of Forks so suddenly…just the shame of me drinking from a human. Which he raised me against, and I was set on that. But I couldn't ruin things for Carlisle, ever. So if anything harsh were done, it would be kept a long—and eternal—secret. So after school it would possibly be, just to give Alice the message to go on without me…

Focus! I had to control myself. This couldn't get out of hand. Bella was innocent, well, besides the fact she was driving me insane. All those potential, gory, evil scenarios only took a few seconds to think of, and a couple to simmer down and cool. And by then, she had finally reached her seat next to me. As class started, I tried to re-control myself, and think.

But all it took was one breeze of her scent to make me turn malicious. And this was only one hour with her and I was trying to kill her. She was completely blameless. She had no reason to die. But I couldn't spend any more time with her than this hour. These plans to hurt her or anyone else in any way could not continue. (Although not to mention, there were some flaws with my plans that my hastiness didn't think out.) I only had this period with her. Easily managed, right? I could just go and change my schedule to get a different Biology block. Switch whatever, just get me out of there, and just don't put me in another class with her.

Luckily, with Jessica's obnoxious mind, I could hear Bella's schedule. First period: English, next: Government, then: Trigonometry, and after that: Spanish. Then it was the entire school's lunch hour. After lunch, she obviously had Biology, then the final block being Gym. Ha! Now I could easily avoid her, without doing anything severe. And that would all be fixed after school.

The next forty-five minutes were torture; I had to keep my mind of her. I could have tried to pay attention in class, but I'm over a hundred years old. I think in my twenty some-odd high schools, at least one of them would have taught this along the way. After about ten minutes into my thinking process, she let her hair glide off her back and around her shoulder to create a barricade between us, for she kept sneaking glances at me. She was trying to hide, but all that did was disturb the air around us, and send more of her mouth-watering fragrance around me, encasing my body in her smell, and that started the whole period-long process over again. And so it went on. Thoughts of drinking and blood, then a calming period, then a control/handle period, her own intrusion, then repeat. It was like the Isabella Swan shampoo.

I couldn't take that the whole period, smelling her, and longing for her blood, to lay my teeth into her warm skin, and feel the blood pulsating in my mouth. Stop! I couldn't think that, I would do something horribly wrong. I just…wouldn't breathe. Yes, because technically I didn't have to. So I stopped the flow of air into my mouth and nose. And for once this whole class period, I felt sane, like she wasn't even there. I could think clearly and see everything sensible. Well, until the whole holding-my-breath thing got uncomfortable. Like I said, I didn't need to breathe, it was just uncomfortable, because it's a human instinct. We vampires still have them, they're deep inside of us, but they're always there.

Finally, stopping my breathing got to difficult to manage, and I let the air flow inside my body and melt my insides, for the air was _full_ of her smell. In a way, I kind of hated this girl. She was making me go crazy and corrupting everything. I hated her for making the big true monster come out of me. But surprisingly…hating her made the stress drift off of me. Hating her gave me a reason to be infatuated with her and her blood. Normal human behavior proved that. Whomever the human in question "hated", they would always be watching them and complaining about them. Same scenario, except with me, I would _actually kill her._ I had to try to quiet my breath, for it was staggered and heavy. She would undoubtedly notice.

But then finally the bell rang and I instantly removed myself from her presence. There was no way I could live through my next block class, I would be thinking about her too much. And my lack of attention would tip-off some teachers. Mr. Banner was just excited about what he taught, and little took student behavior into his awareness.

So, I ran out to my silver car parked in the school parking lot. I fluidly moved through the crowd of students rushing to their next class. I made it out the front doors without a teacher spotting me; most of them taught last period anyway. I sped across the parking lot and jumped into my car. As I sat there I shuddered. This was where I wanted to kill her, and shed innocent blood. I could not believe this monster—more of one than normal—that I became. I was willing to wreck all Cullen life, for simple blood lust. If I wanted to drink, and I should have soon for I didn't drink blood for about two weeks, I could go find an animal. Possibly my favorite, the mountain lion, and feed off them for thirst.

But it was her blood I wanted. She smelled so sweet, and I was drawn to her. But then I though of Alice's reaction this morning, her giggles. What had she seen? If I wanted to kill Bella, why was Alice laughing? There…must be something more.

But I couldn't think about this, not right now. I needed to clam down and wait till school ended. But I just needed to send Alice a message to not wait for me after school. Because I've known Alice for so long, we have a special connection, a hyper-awareness, to each other's minds. So while I was reading her mind I could talk to her in a way. I guess more like _think_ to her. She would hear me, and then easily respond. It's hard to explain, and Carlisle and us couldn't even describe how it worked. It was just good, when we didn't want to heard or seen talking.

_Alice, head on home without me today…I have…business to attend to._ I thought to her.

_Uhm, okay. But why? _Always the curious nosy person, Alice was. Could I tell her? I mean, she saw what was going to happen to Bella with me. She should know already what I'm doing with her seeing skills. But I was more concerned with why she giggled at the though of Bella and me this morning. But could I ask her?

_Bella she…well…what did you see this morning?_ I needed to know before I could answer.

_Oh come on now, Edward. That would ruin the fun of the journey. _She answered slyly.

_Alice!_ …No response. Ugh. _Fine Alice. Just don't wait up for me after school._ Again, no response. Well, I knew she heard me. Clearly, today was causing too much frustration. Bella, the future, my family. I couldn't handle everything, and I would have thought I could. So one would have to wait. But which one?

Suddenly and thankfully, the end-of-school bell rang throughout the school, and excited chatter filled the air. Now it was time. I got out of the car and glided up towards the office. Ms. Cope was in there, with her baggy purple shirt on. Ha, the lack of human high-maintenance. She would be unwilling I knew, at first. But I could persuade it out of her. Humans are vampire's prey. We seem astonishing to them, and they would easily follow and listen to us. Like a snake and the flute-player; play the right notes and they're in your control. I shyly but swiftly moved up to her desk.

"Ms. Cope?" I whispered. As she turned around I put a small crooked smile on my face.

"Oh Edward dear. How…erm nice to see you…" She obviously felt awkward in my company. And to think she just sounded like that, you wondered what she was thinking…

_Oh dear, Edward Cullen. So…handsome, but dear me. My husband at home would be…ashamed of me. But look at him. Oh what could he want…he can have anything he…_

I gave a little chuckle under my breath. Her thoughts were very humorous to me. Cause she was an old lady, at least over forty, and I was seventeen (Well, that was my claimed age.) How embarrassing, for her, I mean.

"Nice to see you. You look lovely today, as always," I flattered her effortlessly. Soon, she would be overwhelmed by my performance and would undeniably change my schedule. "But I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?" She asked turning slightly red.

"See I know it's far too late in the year to change things around, but is there any way that I could switch out of sixth-hour Biology?" I requested innocently.

"Uhm, well dear, it is too late in the year, but maybe I could move things…" she mumbled while moving papers and getting the computer ready, "But what is the problem? Is it Mr. Banner?"

"Oh no, he's great. I just would like to have Biology earlier in the day because…erm," I struggled to find a realistic explanation.

She was busy on the computer anyway, but then she stated the dreadful news. "I'm so sorry Edward, but there is no other available period for Biology—"

"I'll take any science then." I stated firmly. I had to get out of there. I was leaning over the counter narrowing my eyes and broadening my smile, in attempt to have her accept that.

"Well I—" she was cut off, because a burst of cool air rushed into the office and swirled everything around. A girl just stopped inside for one second to drop a paper in a basket. But that one second inside blew everything around. Papers, flyers, posters, and the air, and that made everything I worked for, with Ms. Cope, impossible. In my deep conversation with Ms. Cope, I hadn't noticed another student had already entered the office. Of course it was the last student I wanted to see. Isabella Swan stood in the back of the office, hair twirling around her face, her cheeks a red shade, and her eyes wide. One second was all it took to circulate the air around, so Bella's fantastic scent blew around and around the entire office. Making any more of my efforts useless. Grudgingly, I turned back to the receptionist and whispered, "Never mind then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I didn't dare look at Bella on my swift exit out. But I could feel Bella stare after me, and I rushed out to the parking lot wondering now, how I would get home.

"Edward!" someone called, but I instantly knew it was Alice's voice. I turned around looking for where her voice came from, but then I saw her in her red convertible, waiting for me alone.

Before I could ask anything, she answered me, "I got home and rushed back with my car. I realized you would have had to run home, and I thought I could at least pick you up." She smiled at me as I got in the car with a frown. I had to quickly erase it thought, with Alice if you wore a frown she would _force_ you to be happy. So I just put a slight grin on my face, otherwise…she might ask questions.

After about a minute, and we were already about a third of the way home, despite how far we lived, Alice of course spoke out.

"You know, I know why you didn't want us to wait for you after school." She stated, as a fact. She kept staring at me, every now and then looking back at the road, but only for a second. I kept silent. I knew she knew, so what more needed to be said?

"Come on, tell me, please?" she pouted, but then couldn't resist it, and gave me a smile. You couldn't say no to a face like that, the pout one or the smile, it was impossible.

"Fine. Well…" I couldn't think of how to explain it to her. But then, I thought of a quick evasion. "Well, first, tell me why you giggled this morning, then I'll tell you."

"Excuse me mister, no ultimatums." Alice argued. Luckily, jasper wasn't with us, otherwise he would have used his power to lighten the mood to influence me, and possibly Alice, to just tell one another.

"No ultimatum, no answer at all." I demanded, with a smirk on my face. It was that easy…well, till—

"I knew this would happen, that's why I brought back-up." She said with a tad of authority in her voice, but easily with a smile. That was what I had been afraid of. Outside of the car was a blur, going as fast as the car we were in, and granted we were going about eighty to ninety miles per hour. I knew exactly what—well who— the blur was. Then, the fierce blur jumped right into the car without hesitation. And straightening himself out, he flashed an evil smile at me. It was Jasper, Alice's husband. Great, she knew how to deal with stubborn people.

I scowled, but then Alice asked me again, "So why did you stay late at school?" She asked now with a big grin on her face, she had won the battle with Jasper there. He had climbed in the front passenger seat next to Alice. And just sat there, motionless, looking peaceful. He was putting out a calm friendly atmosphere. Almost as if you were drunk, and you just ramble and tell anybody anything, except without the slurring.

I couldn't even defy the question. My mind just started to think, and my mouth to move. "I wanted to get away from the new girl." Somehow I had come up with a way to clarify my actions that afternoon. But of course, Alice and Jasper already knew about her. She was the schools current gossip.

We were home now, and I motioned to get out of the car, to get away from Mr. And Mrs. Twenty-Questions, Alice was more cunning than I was. She already had positioned Emmett outside the house to pin me down. It was awkward, but if Alice wanted it done, it would have to be completed. Emmett jumped in where Jasper had and took me and plopped me on his lap, and wrapped his enormously, super-vampire strong arms around my upper body. There was no way I could have escaped. Boy, Alice sure thought of everything.

"Now, Edward, please explain, to everybody why you stayed late this afternoon." I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. She was _mocking_ me. But Jasper still had the atmosphere put around us, so I was imposed to answer.

"I told you, it was the new girl. I couldn't be around her anymore." Whoops, I said more than I should have.

"Why can you not be around her?" Alice questioned further. Obviously, she was taking charge in the questioning. All three of them, were staring at me, with slight smiles, for they knew they had me cornered.

I couldn't object. "In…in class…she was just so…so appetizing. And I couldn't destroy what…we have. All of us." I stated. It was pretty much all out on the table.

They just stared at me blankly. Then Alice started laughing hysterically. Now that everything was out, Jasper let up the atmosphere, but only a little. Now, it _had_ to be my turn for questions, and now I had evidence.

"So, then, Alice?" I stared at her just as blankly as she had me.

"Uhm, what Edward?" she asked. Ironic thing was, she asked that like a clueless blonde stereotype, but her hair was short and black.

"You know what I want to know. You just started laughing like crazy. And the snickers from this morning are with the same motive. Tell me now, I answered your questions—"

"Ha! Yeah, by force!" She smirked at me, unwillingly. But then I played my puppy-dog-sad face, changed my attitude into slight depression, and mumbled "Fine" and asked Emmett to kindly release me. As I was getting out of the car Alice stopped me. Success.

"Fine, Edward, I'll tell you…" she said willingly as she gave in. I gave her a smile now, with approval.

"You'll just have to get to know her to find out!" She squealed at me, then like a speedy ballerina, danced off inside.

I narrowed my eyes, in frustration and irritation, but didn't bother chasing after her. Maybe…just maybe…there was some truth to her misconception. But just as slowly as it took me to come to that conclusion, Bella's scent filled my head till I was noticeably dazed. I raced off to the woods behind the house. I just kept running. I had to go. I couldn't be around her anymore, ever. I formed a plan all while running (it's an automatic thing to me, just like breathing.) Where could I go? Clearly, I couldn't stay in Forks, but I couldn't be on my own. Who knew what else would impulse me? Well, I had to inform _someone _in my family I was leaving, for who knew how long. Possibly till Bella died out. But there was only one person I could tell who I knew wouldn't hold me back. Carlisle.

I changed my direction and headed towards the hospital, to tell Carlisle that I was leaving…for Alaska.


	3. Denali

Chapter 3: Denali

I had myself on autopilot for the hospital, while I formed a plan to explain to Carlisle. Could I tell him about Bella? Would he understand? Would he make me stay? I couldn't decide what he would say. I guess I would just have to find out…just like Alice said with Bella. Ugh, I wished I could have run faster, but I was already going my limit. If I went any faster, my legs might have gave way and I would have collapse. And going at that phenomenal speed, and collapsing, I would seriously hurt myself, though it was hard to injure a vampire. I would only be hurt minimally, but our kind rarely ever had scars or hurt our selves.

Finally, the hospital came into view, faster than I expected it to. I slowed down and tried to speedily and nonchalantly drift into the main lobby, and inconspicuously make my way to Carlisle's office. I easily found it and looked in. He wasn't there. Great. Now I would have search the facility for him.

Knowing him, he would want to do as much help as possible. Which would mean he was in the operating room. It was just down the hall. He was slowing me down; I needed to get out of Forks fast, before I changed my mind. For my mind was still full of her scent, just thinking about her, and leaving cause of her.

Whoops. I passed the window of the operating room. Thankfully, this was only for doctors and nurse who worked here, otherwise, loved ones would be horrified, if they saw the work being done. I glanced in and sure enough, Carlisle was in there working. I had always admired how he was able to resist the temptation over many years to just pounce on the table and suck up all that warm, recently spread blood. And that is the exact reason why I couldn't enter the room; I would probably do just that. It was irritating waiting for Carlisle while he worked. I would have just thought to him to come out, or even tell him where I was going, but I couldn't distract him from saving lives. He probably would have ignored me anyway.

Soon after, all the doctors started cleaning up, and one was wheeling the saved patient back to their room. Carlisle saw me promptly and hurried over to me, while he stepped outside the operating room.

"I saw you before, but—" Carlisle started calmly, but I had no time for chitchat. I had to leave. Very soon.

I know. I didn't want to stop the miracle vampire," I joked lightly; possibly easing him up to let me depart quietly. "But look, uhm, I have to go up to visit Tanya, its urgent." I hoped he wouldn't bother asking for a story. I didn't have one on my mind, and I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Why so quickly? Does Esme—" So many questions, so little time. I would probably just end up storming off soon, if he wouldn't just let me go.

"No. No one knows I'm leaving yet. Just you. I've got to go. Bye." I just turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"How long?" He asked. I was surprised. He didn't ask why. Which left me free of guilt and shame from him. But the tricky part of this lucky situation was I didn't know how long I would need to be gone for. Bella would still be here if I came back in a month, or even a year. But would a long absence tip off Carlisle, and have him ask for a reason? I gave him a reasonable answer.

"A week." That way, it was long enough to clam myself and remember my principles, and not enough to worry Carlisle. If I stayed longer than a week, what would happen? Carlisle would come up and ask why I haven't come home yet? I could simply answer that my reasons to be here are keeping me here a tad longer than I intended. Granted, I didn't know how long I could hold that up. I would have to try to control my body, and hastily. And when I returned home? Well, I would only be able to see that when I got home, or if Alice was nice enough to tell me. But she would be more curious on why I left in the first place, cause she unquestionably already saw me in Alaska.

Carlisle eyes me suspiciously but "Okay. Please, be safe," was all he said. So, I was off the hook. I could leave. I could free Bella from my mind, right?

Wrong. The whole run up to Denali, Alaska (where Tanya's family was) was filled with thoughts of Bella. Not my gruesome, violent filled ones, but unusual ones, for me. I had…human daydreams. And that just made me think. This girl was bringing out the human in me, while I feared to be a monster. Maybe, I could deal with her, but before I could ever try, I would have to be in charge of my instincts.

My daydreams, though, were…amazing…and lovely…and sweet…everything _she_ was….

We were in a meadow, full of bright, warm sunlight. I felt as if I had Bella wrapped all around me, her skin warming my endlessly cold body. I felt ecstatic, and the warmth felt…right. My skin was sparkling, and I radiated luminosity. I knew it would attract Bella, and I knew she was here.

I was spinning around looking for her, and across the field, surrounded by flowers, she was posed. Her beauty was astonishing. For a second, my daydream wondered off and thought about, if she was changed to a vampire how much more stunning she would become. But I wanted this human thing to last, and be pleasant.

She spotted me and danced over with such grace. It was as if she was already a vampire, but when she embraced me, I knew she wasn't. She was warm, unlike my own body. But my corpse just heated up, and began to meld against her body. I couldn't believe she would appear to love a monster. Sweet music filled my senses as I caressed and cherished this fantasy. If only I could sleep, and just dream of this…

Though I felt the need to stop. Somehow, I was getting this…_attraction_ towards her. And I couldn't figure out why. She was bringing up human impulses, and it surprised me…I liked it. But I lusted for her blood. Did I not remember yesterday in the classroom, where my thoughts were consumed with killing her? Thinking about that now, it seemed so…unlike me…and so impossible. I wanted—

But I didn't even know.

I stopped somewhere in upper Canada, for a break. I had been running all afternoon and night, and now it about daybreak. I was almost to Denali, and here it was cold, colder than Forks. But I couldn't feel it. I had been running with such speed that this felt like nothing. When I got up to Tanya's place I would be kept warm, with fires that reminded me of Bella.

I was just about to start up again, when Bella's immaculate fragrance filled my whole body this time. I was more than dazed. I was unconscious, well as unconscious as a vampire can be. I was just blinded by Bella, and now…I urged for her blood. More than in the classroom. I was pulling my lips back to show my fangs, and I impulsively turned back around and was about to run off. Back to Bella. Back to the blood that called for me to drink.

But then…I remembered that daydream I had had on the way up here. I remember how euphoric I felt, and how I just…longed for her. I pulled myself back to normal and glanced down in shame and bewilderment at my own behavior. Then it was decided, again, that I needed to see Tanya. I needed to control myself. Because, if I was right…I'm pretty sure that I wanted to make my daydream become true. But I would need strength to do it.

I started back up again towards Denali, determined on not stopping till I got there. So to keep that promise, I had to promise not to think of mainly Bella. But then while thinking of other things, my thoughts would mold back to her, so I had to stop thinking entirely. And it's not as easy as it sounds.

Surprisingly, I reached Tanya's place by early morning. And she was outside, as if waiting for me, but more likely other vampires to come across this haven.

"Edward Cullen." She said quietly. She sounded unsurprised, but I knew she couldn't have seen me coming, Alice is the only one that I know of who can see things.

"Hello Tanya. I…need to stay here for a little while. Is that okay?" Though I knew it was more than okay. This whole shelter she had was for vampires trying and struggling to live as the Cullens and Tanya's family. Vampire vegetarians we call ourselves. I gave a low chuckle at the thought.

"Of course, Edward. You and your family are always welcome." She said with a smile. She turned around, her long, dark brown hair whirling in the air. Tanya to me, greatly resembled Esme, for both loved and cared with such ease.

I found my way to a small shed; I had used this one before, and when I peaked in, no one else seemed to inhabit it. So I found my way to the bed and sat indian-style on it. Why Tanya kept bed was if somehow anyone of us got injured, we would need to lie down, and rest. Though, I would have never thought we would one, get hurt in any way and two, we would heal quickly. But I wouldn't know.

So as I sat on the bed I calmed myself into a tranquil phase, and just thought about power over my senses, and mostly, about Bella. Now, finally at Tanya's, she seemed so insignificant. Like I couldn't believe that she would drive me from where I wanted to be. I wanted to be with my family. Then I though of Esme, and how I had probably disappointed her, though I trusted Carlisle to give a reasonable fabricated story on why I left abruptly. Esme, I knew if she found out why I felt would be so saddened at me, for he thought of all blood inducement, I was the strongest. And to know how weak I became so unexpectedly would break her heart. And I knew Carlisle trusted Esme with everything, so sadly, I would only assume that he told her why I—

Crap. Alice. Her power was to see things yes, but because her and I were so attuned to each other, our own powers were slightly mixed. Like she could hear what I was thinking, because I was so naturally doing it, all the time. But I could hear her thoughts with what she saw, but I could not see with her. But still, that meant that Alice would, possibly, know why I left. I was breathing rapidly for some reason, but I trusted Alice to keep it to Esme and Carlisle.

"_Alice?"_ She was so far away, so I was sure it wouldn't work, but I needed to know if she knew why I left. I concentrated so hard on her face and her sound, and on its own my mind picked up memories and pictures of her, and I could feel she heard me. Now, she had to answer, and I knew she was in school.

A couple of seconds passed then, _"What, Edward?"_ She heard me. Relief washed over me.

"_Do you know why I left?_" I bluntly.

"…_Yes. Would you care telling me about it?"_ She could hear what I was thinking, but she didn't know the reason behind it.

"_She…seemed to be…controlling me. Her smell, overpowering me…do you understand?"_

"_Yes. But what is going to Tanya's going to do? You'll become stronger or…?"_

"_I can think clearly, without _her_. And at home…I would feel too ashamed if the others found out my reasoning__—you won't tell, will you?"_

"_No, of course not Edward. But…you will come home soon, right?"_

"_I'm going to try, yes. Why do you worry?" _

"…_Cause Bella misses your presence."_ And with that, she tuned out. Ugh. That was so like Alice, to leave me with the puzzle pieces and not helping to put it together. Deep down, I knew she was right. I would have to know Bella, to even begin to imagine what Alice saw. But I couldn't even go near her, not like what I was now.

Again, like before, I just drooled, thinking of Bella's blood. I needed to find her, to end this madness she was causing me. I was here first, and I could crush her. My fanged appeared again, and my eyes turned to slits, and I jumped up from the bed. One little snatch at her body, and twist of her neck, and she'd be unconscious. And I could drink till my desire…

But then, I thought. What if…what if, I left the venom spread? And she would be a vampire? I remembered that daydream, but dark clouds came over my mind and pushed the dream away. I wanted her blood; I would not rest till I got her. End of story.

Luckily, Tanya pretty much lived with raging, blood-lusting vampires, so she enforced her sheds, though not very visible, with strong material. So it would take a week to claw through. And how ironic, I was planning on staying here a week. I pounded against the door, to let me out, but Tanya wouldn't listen, which I am grateful for. There were no windows to break, so I could do was tear till my frustration and temptation leaked over.

I was a monster. I was letting blood get to me. Carlisle didn't grow me that way; _I_ didn't want to be that way. I would be here a while, I felt. I got back on the bed, and calmed myself. And attempted to train my body, and Bella-blood-proof it. I used my memory of her smell to tempt me, then my own control to keep me relaxed. And so it continued, all afternoon, and night, and the next morning. I was getting tired of it, but I knew it was working, because every time I let the smell enter my body, I grew increasingly resistant. I was so appreciative.

Then, I realized, I hadn't hunted in over two weeks. Then, all clicked. My thirst was what was driving me up the walls. Yes, my practice could be useful, but if I just fed more than usual, I could be around her. And soon, Alice could tell all. I grinned, for the first time in days. I felt proud, and accomplished, and now, for some reason, the door was unlocked for me to leave. I guess someone saw my diligent worked, and thought me under control.

I rushed around to find Tanya, to thank her greatly. I found her talking to an older vampire than myself. He looked concerned, but I wanted to leave soon, so I didn't worry about him. Soon, she finished up, weary eyes she looked at me, and then they turned to surprise.

"Trust in yourself, and everything will fall into place." She simply stated. Did she know…what was going on? Or about Bella? (And just the thought of Bella made me smile. Out of what I don't know, but it felt good)

I stared at her intriguingly, and just said, "Thank you." We both smiled, and I turned to leave. I felt so high, though I knew that wasn't it. I felt so in control, and so peaceful. And I ran off to hunt, so when I got to a forest I amazingly caught game very quickly. And I felt elated. Could Bella forget all of my behavior from the first day? Did she even notice it? I would bet she did. I appeared to be human to her, and she herself was human, and I was pretty sure that she could recognize that and non-human conduct.

I sent word to Alice, hoping she would feel proud of me. Though I felt childish, looking for approval from almost anyone. Smirking I thought to Alice,_ "I'm coming home."_

It took a few seconds for a response, but I knew she would answer, because she would be hoping for progress. Though I still didn't know why; she refused to tell me.

"_You are? That's great! Are you__—?"_

"_I'm strong…and…I want to know everything you see about Bella. Now."_

I could hear her small singing laughter. _"When you get home, you'll see."_ And again, she turned off her frequency to me. She was so irritating; she made everything difficult. She could have at least rewarded me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, though with a smile, and hurried back home, to Forks.


	4. Truth?

Chapter 4: Truth?

I was ecstatic to be back. Bella. Alice…and her information. She claimed she would give me it, but knowing her she would give me only bits. Puzzles pieces to work with. I hoped I would be wrong this time.

It was the dead of night, when I finally reached Forks, though I knew my family would be out. I slowed down, and organized myself, and set for the door. As I opened it, the bright light slipped out, and illuminated the front lawn. Instantly, I saw Alice's face waiting for me, but she would have seen me coming. What I was more pleased about was seeing Esme's hardened, worried face, relax and smoothen, seeing that I was okay. Even though she knew I would be. She rushed over to me and enclosed me in a tight hug.

"Don't _ever_ leave without telling me _ever_ again…" I heard her whisper under her breath. I could have sworn I saw her eyes fill with tears, but none spilled over, and when she finally pulled away, her eyes were glazed. I knew I hurt her, but she would have been embarrassed if I spent another day like that with Bella.

And at the thought of Bella, I excited. Tomorrow, or possibly today, would be Monday, and I could make it up to Bella before the week ended. I had to. There was a dance in about two weeks to come, but I wouldn't ask her. There were plenty of other boys goggling over her who would take her. Too trite for me. I wanted special time with her, not time spent with my peers, who were slightly afraid of me.

All while thinking this, I was being dragged away somewhere, and in looking down, I saw by Alice. We stopped in front of Carlisle's office. She quickly tuned in and out, with one brief sentence.

"Talk to him, tell him your back, and then meet me in your room_."_ She spun around and fled up the stairs.

I took a deep breath, though I didn't need to, and stepped through Carlisle's door.

He was engrossed in a book when I walked in. I simply waited there, but it was like he was waiting for me, and was passing the time by reading.

"Edward," Was all he said.

"It's better. I'm better. I—" I tired to piece together how everything was resolved, but Carlisle just stated, "Good. I'm glad." And he said it with such a satisfied smile on his face, I felt like an eight-year-old being praised by a teacher, or his mother. I felt like I did what was right, I did was I taught. And I did it by myself.

Smiling back, I turned and walked briskly out into the hallway. I needed to find Alice. I dashed up to my room, to find her sitting on the couch in my room, looking slight apprehensive.

"Edward, I don't—I can't—won't…" Alice said struggling with her words. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. She wasn't going to tell me was she?

"Let me think, for a second," she said. While I was gone, _and_ while I was talking to Carlisle she should have had enough time to think. Apparently not.

As she sat there mumbling to herself, I walked into my room. Out my window you could see the full moon grazing over the tops of the trees. Nighttime was so beautiful, peaceful in a way. And I couldn't help but think how I would love to show Bella the beauty of it. I heard a small noise from behind me. I turned to see Alice still struggling with herself. She wouldn't like it, and she'd probably be able o tell quickly, but I pried into her mind to see the debate.

"_…he'd kill her. I can't let that happen. But even Jasper said he felt the pass__—Edward!"_ Quick as a flash, she glared me down with hawk eyes. Trust me, it's enough to frighten anyone.

"No. Sorry I…" She said sternly, but then her eyes fell solemn. She gave a sigh, giving in. "Okay. I can't and won't tell you. Someone would end up hurt."

All I could do was stare at her incredulously.

"As you heard, Jasper felt the passion you have for her. But while you were gone I did some research, and Bella's so frail. And I got close enough to her to smell her wonderful scent. Sorry, but I don't think there's any way you can be near her."

Now I was kind of mad. "Alice, you don't even know the struggle!" Then, realizing the misinterpretation, "I know what it's like, and that's why I visited Tanya. I know it might be hard at first, but I went through some self-training up there, and I want this. I want to be with her, know her, be with her. No matter what it takes. I've been around quite a few years to know that is what I want the most!"

"Edward, you're going to hurt her! She's so innocent and shouldn't be mixed with our kind."

"I know, but what—what if…" I realized the impossible. I couldn't do that, or live with myself if I did. Looking at Alice, she had a smirk on her face, knowing she won. My shoulders were stiff and my fists were raised, I lowered them and relaxed. Reluctantly, I turned back towards my window, thinking things through. I felt the sudden absence of Alice's presence. Little did she know I would undoubtedly try my hardest. But what if…what if Alice was right? Would I truly be able to control myself in present time? Could I bring myself to…to make her a monster? Was it worth it?


	5. Snowy Wonder

Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Snowy Wonder

I was so apprehensive I was about to explode. Today was the day of truth. When I would see if I could conquer Bella. Alice, of all people, didn't believe I could. Well, it was time to prove many people wrong. Through the night, I read. Old novels only people that were one hundred and six years old would know. Finally, it was a reasonable time to start my day. Putting down the novel and heading to my closet, I changed out of last night's clothes. I had to impress Bella, show her I was different. Once again, looking out of my window, I saw it was cloudy, as usual. But just then Alice popped into my room. "It's going to snow today!" She said with a smile, the rushed out.

Smirking at her excitement, I picked out a pair of black pants, and then a green sweater. I got my backpack and met Alice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go," she said. Emmett and Rosalie already left, taking the red car. Alice ran back up the stairs to tell Jasper we were leaving now.

"…not out here in 3 seconds, you can _run_ to school!" she finished yelling as she came back out to my Volvo. Jasper came out and climbed in the back as Alice got into the passenger's seat. Though, quickly she turned around to talk to him.

"_She could have just gotten in the back seat,_" I thought and I got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. As I was pulling out I saw Alice advert her eyes to me, while still ranting to Jasper, giving me a smile. The ride was filled with conversation between Alice and Jasper. Luckily for myself, I wasn't included so I could prepare myself for the day ahead. Soon enough, we arrived at school. I parked next to Rosalie's car. While I was climbing out of the car, Alice took Jasper's hand and danced off to school. Clearly excited, and honestly, I had no clue why.

Again, my morning classes just blurred together. I couldn't help my imagination getting away. Though, somehow I managed to answer my teacher's questions coherently and correctly. I was at my locker, putting my books away, and going to lunch. Alice met me there. "It's snowing!" she squealed. Sometimes she could act so human. Grabbing my hand, she dragged me outside, where I saw my siblings already engaged in a snowball fight.

Of course, all of us are strong, so when we have snowball fights in public, we do have to go easy. Swiftly, I rolled a ball up, and lobbed it at Emmett, hitting him in the side of the face. Even from a distance I could see his big grin, as Jasper too hit him. And soon, we divided into males and females—the battle had begun.

Soon, we had to head inside. Snow covered our hair and bodies, and we quietly discussed the battle. Surprisingly, Rosalie and Alice had won, and there were only two of them! But we entered the cafeteria, and many eyes turned towards us. So many people's thoughts turned to us. It was amazing how much attention we grabbed. Many along the lines of attractiveness, even though we were drenched with melted snow. Ignoring them all, we went to our usual table, though with nothing to eat today. Just enjoying each other's company.

"…And _then_, the silly bear tried to squash me under his stomach! Ha! As if he could!" Emmett laughed as he was telling a story. At first I was distracted with the…I don't know, with the anxiety I could feel rolling off Bella. Well, only Jasper could really _feel_ that, but I could tell she had a lot on her mind as well. She probably didn't want to go to Biology because of, well, me. Instantly, I scolded myself not to scare her today. Wouldn't waste anything I did for her. Then I easily slid into conversation with my siblings, laughing along with them.

"…you staring at?" I easily heard across the cafeteria in Jessica's perky voice. Quickly, I looked over at Bella, and our eyes met. Embarrassed, she let her hair fall in front of her beautiful face, muttering something to Jessica to low for even me to hear. Sighing with impatience I had to listen in to Jessica's "exciting" mind.

I heard Jessica's voice "The Cullen's don't like anybody…well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

Bella muttered something again, still avoiding my stare. I listened to her response in Jessica's mind.

"'_Stop looking at him,' Ha, I knew it. She likes him."_ Jessica then giggled and looked away from her, and started talking to Mike. Which was one of the boys Bella hung out with, that just so happened to have a crush on her.

_Great_. Add to the difficulty I'm already facing. I hoped Bella didn't like him.


	6. Fazed

Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Fazed

Soon enough lunch was over, and it was time for class. It was so weird, but I got this sick feeling in my stomach, that I didn't understand. But I couldn't throw up, I mean, _what_ would I throw up? But there was no avoiding the inevitable; I'd have to face Bella sooner or later. And if it was later, the anticipation might make this feeling worse.

And strange, but no human contact ever made me feel this way.

I got to my Biology room quickly enough that I was one of the first ones there. Before I entered the classroom, I took a deep breath, and stepped in. "_I can do this, I can do this," _I kept telling myself. It was simple—or so it seemed—talking to a human girl. Okay, well maybe not. Not when she just _smelled_ so appealing.

Stop it! I could handle this.

The classroom was filling up quickly, but Bella was nowhere in sight. Could she have left? I didn't know of I was happy or upset by that possibility. But just then, she walked in and sat down as soon as the bell rang.

I peeked at her out of the corner of my eyes. She was slightly out of breath—must have ran to class—and her face was that lovely warm red color. I decided that now as the chance to start new.

"Hello," I smiled lightly to seem friendlier.

She looked at me, surprise written on her face. She didn't say anything so I continued, "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

Still surprise, but something else now, was on her face. But this time she answered, "H-how do you know my name?"

I had to chuckle; didn't she understand? "Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

"No, I meant why did you call me Bella?" she asked, perplexed.

I had kept my promise to myself, that when I spoke to her next I would call her by her preferred name, or so Jessica said—well, thought. "Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella. But I think Charlie—I mean my dad—must call me Isabella behind my back—that's what everyone here seems to know me as," she explained.

I could tell she was letting her guard down a little bit. But I couldn't think of a coherent response to her answer except, "Oh."

But Mr. Banner, our teacher, started class just then. We were doing a lab today. Identifying the phases of mitosis in onion cells', putting them in the correct order. Trite lab, as I've done it a million times. He said no books—like I would need one. What I was concerned for was Bella. I mean, I didn't know if she was good at biology or not. So, should I be a helpful and good lab partner and work through it with her, or should I display my intelligence (though more like familiarity) with this lab, and do it for her, impressing her, and getting her an A on the lab? I wasn't sure, so I tried to let her show me what she could do.

"Ladies first, partner?" I offered, but then seeing her hesitate slightly, "Or I could start if you wish."

"No, I'll go ahead," she whispered, flushing again.

But she surprised me; it looked like she knew what she was doing. Not that it surprised me she was smart, just that it looked like she was as familiar as I was with this lab.

"Prophase." That was her final answer. I was sure she was right; she looked confident. But just to make sure…

"Do you mind if I look?" I asked, catching her hand as she was pulling the slide off the microscope. That simple gesture made a million things rush through me. Lust, hunger, denial, frenzy, betrayal, condemn, and more—all in a flash. My body, usually so cold to human touch, seemed to warm for a small instant. Blinking once, I found her frightened with her hand still under mine, though she quickly pulled it away. I pulled mine away too. "I'm sorry." But what was I apologizing for again? For touching her? For scaring her? For giving my impulses exactly what they wanted, but extracting myself, before I could drink from her? I was confused, but I tried clearing my head. I reached toward the microscope again. The lab brought me back to the reality at stake, and I realized she had been right about the slide. "Prophase," I murmured in agreement, writing it on the paper Mr. Banner provided. I switched the slide, and looked at it first this time, not wanting that awkward moment again. "Anaphase." I wrote that down too, because I knew I was right.

I tried counting how many times I had done this lab, but I was interrupted by her quiet whisper. "May I?" she asked. I pushed the microscope towards her. She looked at the slide for only a few seconds, before asking for the third slide, obviously confirming anaphase as the answer for the second.

Careful not to make contact again, I gave her the third slide. She glanced at it so quickly, it was like she had done this lab as many times as I had. "Interphase," she confirmed, passing me the microscope, while she took the paper to write down the answer. Smirking I took a quick glance, just checking to see if she was right. She was. _Alright, she's good at biology_, I confirmed inside my head.

In less than five minutes we had finished the entire lab. Bella had done well; she named three of the five slides. Looking around the classroom you could see every other lab group was still struggling with the slides; some tables even had books open underneath the tables, comparing the slides to it.

I discreetly glanced down at her, seeing if that moment of contact had fazed her. It didn't seem she was. So…would she run away? I didn't think so, so I could keep contact with her, without killing her, right?

Just then, she turned her head and stared at me too. Cocking her head slightly, she asked, "Did you get contacts?"

"No," I answered, slightly confused. Oh, right, my eye color…I fed since the last time she saw me. My eyes were probably a light brown, like topaz today. Last time, I was hungry, so they were black, with maybe a slight ring of brown.

"Oh, I just thought there was something different about your eyes." Mumbling she looked away. I was just thinking of a story I could make up about my change in eye color, when Mr. Banner came over.

He glanced at our paper, then said to me, "So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" I snorted inside my head (I would have out loud, but I'm not so sure Mr. Banner would have appreciated it), couldn't he see the difference in hand writing on the paper? It's not like I would have told her to write it down for me.

Calling her Isabella, I corrected him, "Bella. And actually he identified three of the five slides." He looked at me warily, but then turned to her.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

She smirked, sheepishly, and answered, "Not with an onion root."

"Whitefish blastula then?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

Mr. Banner pondered this briefly before asking, "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes." So, that's why she was so sure of herself, as opposed to every other time I saw her.

"Well, I guess it's good you two are lab partners." As he turned away, I heard him mumble something about how our high school should have AP classes. I glanced down at Bella to gauge her reaction, only to find her doodling on her notebook.

Teacher interrogation doesn't faze her, but a slight touch of my hand does. Chuckling under my breath, I struggled to think of a topic to talk to her about.


	7. We Met Officially Over an Onion Cell

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: We Met (Offically) Over an Onion Cell

Weather is normal right? Well normal conversation between humans, that is. I rarely made contact with them myself, so I couldn't exactly be sure. Seemed safe enough, not frightening. Like soft falling snow could ever seem harmless.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" I asked. Easy friendly topic. But looking at her face I saw confusion, like she didn't understand my question. It was so frustrating, not being able to read her mind. Hypothetically, if this was anyone else, and they looked at me like she had, I could have read their mind and understood what they were thinking. Not with Bella. But then again, she wasn't exactly like everyone else. It was like she had walls built around her mind, allowing no one to pass without her permission. It didn't seem like she gave many people that permission.

"Not really," she whispered all of the sudden, still slightly avoiding my gaze.

"You don't like the cold." I stated, mainly to myself, but made it as a confirmation.

"Or the wet," she added.

That struck me as odd. Forks always rained, or snowed if the temperature was cold enough. Only on very rare days was it ever sunny. So why would she move here? "Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."

"You have no idea," she muttered. Her walls that seemed I was beginning to break down, shot right back up again.

I couldn't understand what she was feeling or thinking. And as rude as it may seem, I had to pry some more. "Why did you come here then?" I tried asking with a light tone.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked down at the table. "It's…complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

She gave a small sigh and began, "My mother got remarried."

"That doesn't sound so complex," but now it sounded like I thought she was incompetent, so I sympathetically added, "when did this happen?"

This time a big sigh before she started again, "Last September."

I wasn't exactly following where this was going but I tried to continue understanding. "And you don't like him."

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough." Then what was the problem?

"Why didn't you stay with them?" I pressed, staring her in the eyes, hoping she would see compassion and not anger, like the last time.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." And at that, I saw her give a slight smile. And I did too. My kind likes playing ball too; wait till she saw.

"Have I heard of him?" I rarely watched baseball, but I asked anyway.

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well_. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

Finally I got it, "And your mother sent you here so she could travel with him."

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself." Self-sacrifice?

"I don't understand." I swear, if I could have just read her mind, this wouldn't be so difficult. But maybe this was half the battle.

She sighed, seeming just as frustrated as I was. Was she frustrated at me? This thought made me go crazy, as if it wasn't bad enough with her scent practically drowning me. She couldn't tell, and I could barely fathom it myself, but she was alluring me, dragging me in, to a point where I wasn't sure if I could handle her anymore, and I would just have to give in to my senses.

But I kept controlled, despite how difficult it was.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy…so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie," she continued.

She seemed so upset by this fact; it, and she, perplexed me. "But now you're unhappy." It was so strange, but seeing her like this made me go crazy. And I didn't know which way, her vulnerability and my vampire side, or her sadness and my deeply-buried human side.

"And?" she asked, staring me right in the eye. Well, before she got embarrassed, blushed, and turned her head away.

"That doesn't seem fair," I stated. And I could have sworn I saw her peeking at me out o the corner of her eye.

But she turned back to me, with a tiny laugh, "Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair."

She was right. I felt as if I was dealt the bad hand, and not even in this situation. The influenza, transformation, blood-lust, my powers. And now, her overpowering scent, mixed with my own desire. Didn't seem fair to me that I should be tested like this. Whether it was fate, or God, or whatever. "I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before."

"So that's all," she finished.

And she simply amazed me, for a human. Giving up her life in Phoenix, for her mother's happiness. Humans were selfish, and she wasn't. She was caring, and sweet (her scent and character), and smart…and tempting, but in what aspect, I wouldn't be sure again. "You put on a good show," I told her. _For someone who's built walls around their mind_, I finished in my head. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

Her reaction was a scowl at me.

"Am I wrong?" I asked. But I knew I wasn't.

She continued to not answer, so I chuckled under my breath, whispering, "I didn't think so."

Somehow, she heard me. "Why does it matter to _you_?"

Her tone surprised me. Angry, at me. But her question held a few of my own. Why _was_ I interested in her, and her story? Why did she drive me insane, like no other? "That's a very good question," I murmured.

She sighed and turned to watch the teacher check the other tables, seeming slightly irritated.

It drove me _insane_. Not knowing what her thoughts on me were. She looked upset with me, but how could I know? Usually, I was so good at detecting human emotions, and when it was hard to decipher, I just read their minds. But with Bella, she gave me the unexpected.

I had to know, "Am I annoying you?"

She turned back to me, but hesitated before answering me, "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read—my mother always calls me her open book."

She astounded me, "On the contrary, I find you rather difficult to read."

"You must be a good reader then," she mused.

"Usually," I replied, giving her a bigger smile than before. She had no idea.


	8. The Second Truth

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: The Second Truth

Finally, everyone had finished the lab. Bella seemed so focused on giving Mr. Banner all of her attention, like we hadn't just had a normal conversation. But that slight shift of movement she did, from facing me to the front of the class, stirred the air around us, and her scent hit my face like a million bricks—at once. The smell nearly made me want to slap her—however a girlish move that may seem—and then devour her slowly, so as not to waste any ounce of her rich blood. But it couldn't be done; I wouldn't just throw everything away.

So I simply stopped breathing, so the scent wouldn't drift up my nose or in my mouth. But as an extra restraint and reminder, I gripped the table to the point where I knew I could probably break my own fingers.

The teacher continued class, and Bella still remained attentive. She would drive me crazy. It was that simple.

Luckily for me, the bell rang at that moment, and I had to get away fast. Even without a goodbye.

I all but ran through the halls to get to my next class. The faster I got away from her, the safer she, and anyone else really, would be. I didn't understand anything at all. I walked through and with humans almost everyday, all of their blood of course appealing to me. Why did she stand out? She wasn't even special, to anyone else that is. Her blood and scent and being just pulled me in; that was special enough to me. I didn't understand why this was happening.

Anything she said or did mattered to me and registered in my head. And part of me yearned to see her again, be near her, but I knew better, or so I thought.

I thought that I couldn't do this, despite my many, many attempts to tell myself I could. I thought I could treat her as a normal human, as I would anyone else.

I was wrong.

I couldn't treat her like anyone else; she was special. So she would have to know, and become part of my everyday life. I wanted her to accept me, know me, be with me. Her blood called to me, of course, but any humans would. Hers was just to an extreme degree.

How I did I not kill her today, or any other time? I simply told, or forced, myself to do it, because everything was at stake. Family, my life here…but then, something in the back of my head nagged me, told me to remember the other thing I felt was at stake. Her. If I simply killed her, and drank from her, I would never get to be near her again. I would dispose of the body, like any other thing I drank from, and that would be the end of it. The end of her, and now I knew, I couldn't live with that.

So was that it? I need her around to keep me sane? It didn't make perfect sense, but it was worth a shot. I weighed the stakes, and she was bigger than any other—even combined.

* * *

She was all I thought about throughout the rest of my day. And it seemed I had figured out the puzzle, now if only I could talk to Alice. But I would have to wait till I got home.

Walking out of the school, I felt dazed. I didn't notice anyone around me, and I just kept walking, thinking, until Alice called my name, and broke the barrier between me and the rest of the world.

"Edward, Rose and Emmett already left with her car. I want to start going home, but I can't find Jasper, can you wait here, while I go find him? Thanks." Alice ran off, before I could even answer. I took a deep breath, clearing my head, and watched other kids file out of the school. Very faintly, because we were outside, I smelled the sweetest thing I knew I would ever smell, and in searching very briefly, I found Bella walking flustered to her car. She checked once over her shoulder, before she got in her car, which happened to be only a few parking spots away from mine. Once she was in, she started her engine and waited for the heater to warm up. Then she looked out her passenger window, and her eyes locked with mine. Instantly she looked away and pulled her car out of her spot, but hastily almost hit another car. If I wasn't mistaken, and I usually got human reflexes right, she seemed anxious because of me. It seemed we were both aware of each other. Laughing out loud, I watched her pull away, thinking about her reaction if she were ever in a car with me driving.

My eyes followed her car till it left the parking lot, then stayed fixed on the spot where I could no longer see her red truck.

"Thanks for waiting Edward. I didn't know it would take so long, but Jasper was at the nurse. He was hit with a basketball in gym, and it was hard enough that he had to act injured. The nurse said he might have a concussion and he would have to stay here until the paramedics showed up. It took some convincing from both of us to let him go," Alice explained while walking to the car, arm linked with Jaspers.

"I would have stayed to drive Alice insane, but I figured she would actually _give_ me a concussion." Jasper was smirking, and quickly ducked into the back seat, as Alice was prepared to hit him. She chased in after him, but only in humor now. I smirked as I got in the car, and speedily drove home.

Already parked in the driveway was Rosalie's car, so I parked mine right behind it, and the three of us piled out. Jasper and Alice ranting about something to each other went in the house together, while I decided what to do. The possibility of seeing Bella tempted me, but I wasn't sure if I could handle it. So I headed inside, and in looking around the house for Alice, my eyes landed on the piano. Something compelled to sit down at it, and in a brief thought I had inspiration to write and compose a sweet melody that described her very existence.


	9. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

The song was behind every sweet word describable. It was just her; I felt it explained how I saw her. And maybe that's what brought me around to my senses, seeing her in a new light.

Though the song wasn't quite finished. It needed something more, but I felt I needed more of her, knowing and being around her, to complete it. That would have to wait though, because I needed to feed. I had decided to feed more often, so whilst I was around her, she wouldn't attract me the way she does. I mean, of course it would still be there, but just not as prominent.

It was nighttime, and the rest of my family was doing something, but I wanted someone to come along with me. Though I was in need of some brotherly bonding, I decided Alice was the best person to bring. I could tell her of my accomplishments. So I went up to her room, and knocked lightly.

"Alice?"

She sat in a chair in the corner, knees pulled up, with a book propped on them, reading. At the sound of my voice, she looked up and smiled. "Let's go."

Alice could see into the future, but it was tentative. So when I decided to go hunting, she already saw I was planning on asking her to come.

The air outside smelled like night. Think it doesn't have a smell? Well it does. Its crisp and dark, but comforting, like a big dark blanket wrapped around you. One step outside cleared my head, and I was ready to hunt. Alice and I ran a little farther than normal, because we didn't want to feed on too many animals in the surrounding area—suspicion. So on the run over, her and I talked, though she brought up Bella first.

"So? Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?" I asked.

"What we are."

I gave her a confused look, while running, so I don't know what she perceived it as.

Alice gave a sigh and continued, "You tell her what we are, and it'll explain everything. Why you're such an idiot around her, why you always ask her questions, and why you have the sudden urges to kill her. You know, that stuff." She was just joking, but I knew I would have to tell Bella eventually.

I gave a big sigh and told her what she was prying at. "Yes, she drives my senses crazy, and practically screws up my logical way of doing things. But that's exactly my point: what would the latter have to do with being a vampire? She calls to me—"

Alice snorted and asked, "Are you sure it isn't just her blood?" she was teasing, but only a little bit. Most of it she was entirely serious about. When human blood "calls" a vampire to them, like Bella's to me, we say their blood sings for us.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at her, but she wasn't fazed by it. So I continued, "And I figured, that I could feed more often, then when I'm around her, I won't crave her…as much.

"There are two sides to it, Alice. Of course there's the side of me that wants to drink her, every last drop of her, just because she tempts me so. But then there's the other side, where I know better. Where I know what I want. Like the family we have here. And the purity I've gained, from not feeding on humans for the longest time. If I just give in…then I've failed myself, and you guys, especially Carlisle." I hesitated, then said, "That sounds so degrading."

She thought it over, briefly then spoke. "There's more to what I saw previously, now." She glanced over at me, and snickered. "Like I'm going to tell you." Then she suddenly stopped. "Time to hunt."

* * *

On the run home, I couldn't decide who drove me crazier, Alice or Bella.

Bella told me more.

We arrived back at our house, and in one of the higher windows you could see Jasper's silhouette. Alice saw, then squealed as she ran even faster into the house. I took one last look at the night sky, and saw clouds coming in, preparing for rain.

I figured there was no way to find out what Alice saw, all I knew is it had to do with the bigger picture that I didn't know either. Her vision made her happy, yet she tried to discourage me about Bella. I had no clue what was going on.

Since Alice was with Jasper, I figured maybe she'd tell him about her vision. But then I realized that she would see me going up to Jasper to ask him, so I deemed that hopeless.

I decided to spend the night with someone that made a whole lot more sense: Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett?"

"Hm?" He was sitting in the study, analyzing something on the table. Maps it looked like, with books open around it. Who knew what he was trying to figure out.

I knew this would be slightly awkward and random to ask, but I gave it a shot. "Has Alice, uh, mentioned anything to you?"

He eyebrows knit together, while still looking at his work. "About what?"

I hesitated. "About…a girl."

At that, his head shot up, searching my face for something. "I heard her mention something about it, but only while she was running around the house. Only heard a bit of it. Why?"

"I have…a question."

"Shoot."

"Well, Rose was already changed when she saved you. So, I mean, you never really had to deal with human girls, right?"

"I go to the same school as you, Edward. And last time I checked it wasn't an all boys school." Emmett was obviously confused, by my questioning.

So I continued. "Do you ever have…is there ever…a time, where a human calls out to you? For blood, or whatever. Even if she never said a word to you, you know she's…important?"

Emmett laughed quietly, "You would be talking about Isabella Swan now, would you?"

"Bella," I corrected automatically, then gaped at him.

Smirking, he tried to help. "There are times where I see a girl, and I can just smell the blood rushing underneath her skin, that I want to jump out and attack. But then I know better not to ruin what I have here—a family, who can save me from bears." He finished with a big grin.

Then he lowered his voice to the smallest whisper, where even vampire ears would have to strain to hear what he was muttering. "And just between you and me, there is this one girl at school, where she attracts me, to the extent I want to kill everyone in the school and drink from them all. But just don't tell Rose, she'd take me out of school for that."

"Take you out of school for what?" Rosalie asked, and she bounded in.

"Nevermind," I muttered as I swiftly left the room. Well, at least I got an answer from him.


	10. What Is Love, Baby Don't Hurt Me

Chapter Ten:

Chapter Ten: What Is Love, Baby Don't Hurt Me

Well it looked like I wasn't going to get an answer…today, at least. Alice knew what was going to happen but wouldn't tell me, Emmett understood, but didn't seem weak in the slightest way. So it seemed the only person I could really have help me was Jasper, and Alice had already claimed him for the night, so I was left to solitude.

I climbed the steps up to my room, and when I walked in a light snow was falling, and with the moon in the background it seemed like a dream—if I could dream at all. Then a train of thought hit me: I would want to dream of Bella, her sweet face, but what if it was a nightmare? Because I remembered vaguely from my human life that you didn't exactly have discretion over what you dreamt. What if I had a nightmare, and drank from her? Okay, granted my vampire senses would take over me, and it might not seem like a nightmare, but at least to my conscious self it seemed dreadful. I don't think I could bear with myself if I ever hurt her, but sometimes that feeling just came out of me, and I couldn't help it.

And that was what I was scared of the most (and I was rarely scared of anything), was having the vampire temptations come out of me like The Hulk (yes, I am knowledgeable of current comic books), and having no control. That's what I went to Denali for, and I felt I had a good handle on it, but who knew what Bella could pull on me. She did some things purposefully sometimes, just to see my crazed reaction. She wanted to see the real me—

_Stop_.

Whoa. Stop, stop, _stop_.

That was not Bella.

Hell, _that_ wasn't _me_. How did I get so crazy?

Deep breath in, and out. Okay.

Bella was a sweet creature, practically an angel. That warm color in her face (I wouldn't think how it was due to the blood rushing through her), her long beautiful hair, her deep knowing eyes. Her human imperfections became apt, like she was designed to be impossibly right. And that simply amazed me; I'm supposed to spot every flaw. Due to vampire's superior vision, we see everything ten times cleaner than 20/20 vision.

How was she an angel in my eyes?

And how was she a demon sent to destroy me?

Things made sense, and no sense all at the same time.

Was this love?

And believe it or not, I basically thought of that till daybreak. The only other thing that crossed my mind was Alice and her vision from earlier.

Just then, Alice's head peeked in my doorway, obviously checking up on me. She took one quick glance, giggled, then ran away. I had the same reaction to sisters as humans did, though really I love Alice dearly, but sometimes she acts like the cliché little sister.

Guessing it was about time for school, I changed out of last night's clothes, then hurried down the stairs. And at the foot of the stairs I saw Jasper, by himself, no Alice around or clinging to him. This was my chance. I sprinted down the stairs, and halfway to Jasper I heard Alice chime from somewhere, "Don't count on it," as she suddenly materialized next to him.

_Damn_.

"Let's go," I muttered, as I made my way out to the car. It was a bit early to be leaving for school, but if I stayed any longer I might have had to strangle Alice.

I heard her giggle. I gave a grunt of frustration, and took the drivers seat. Shortly after, Jasper and my frustration came out and got into the car. I heard Rosalie thinking that her and Emmett were going to be late.

Upon arriving at school I could tell we were early, as there were few cars parked in the lot, most of them teachers. I was planning on waiting for Bella to get here, in an attempt to talk to her more, but I didn't want to give Alice something to talk about, so I went into the school with her and Jasper, with the intention of ditching them.

I stopped at my locker to quickly stow my books away, and grab the ones needed for the morning (as if I needed to take notes on something I've learned a million times; they were props). I made my way to my car, dodging the piles of snow the plow scraped from the parking lot to make room for the cars, and leaned against it waiting for her.

When she was less than a mile away I could hear her car wheezing as it drove here. And soon enough after, she pulled in, not noticing me. She jumped out, and in carefully walking to the back of her car, looked at her back tires, noticing the chains around them. Clearly, Charlie must have put them on for her this morning.

I heard the mechanical squealing noise before she even looked up, and then I heard the panicked thoughts of Tyler Crowley. His car had lost control on the ice and it was heading for Bella.

Shit.

There was no other choice but to save her, and no other choice but to discretely use my super-human speed and strength to ensure that. I dashed over to her, snatched her out of the car's path, then crashed onto the blacktop with her in my arms beneath me. (Ironic how panic can erase all other matters; e.g., Bella's smell to me). Then we both heard the metallic scratch and crash of Tyler's car into the back end of Bella's truck, and flinched. Unfortunately, it touched another spot of ice and spun in a different direction—towards us.

It came fast at us (fast even for me)—it was a snap-decision –so I used my vampire strength to protect us from the car. It collided with my outstretched hands, and left a large relatively hand-sized dent in the side.

Behind me, lying on the ground, I could hear Bella wincing slightly with pain, and trying to sit up. I could have possibly hurt her in the rush and grasp to get her out of harm's way, plus the pinning her beneath me for protection from the car. I rushed over to her, while pulling her further away from the car catastrophe, and whispered in her ear, "Bella? Are you all right?"


	11. They Looked Like Strong Hands

Chapter Eleven: They Looked Like Strong Hands

"I'm fine," she murmured, then upon realizing who I was, blushed that warm shade of red.

I tried to ignore that fact that fresh warm blood flew below her cheeks.

Now that that I knew she was okay (at least from her perspective), I wasn't going to let her out of my sight till a professional said so. Though, in examining her (with powerful vampire vision), I could tell she was fine: no broken bones, or torn muscles, but I still felt like I had to treat her like a porcelain doll.

"Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard," I warned her. If I gave her reasons to think she was injured she'd be much more careful with herself—while _I_ wasn't around.

"Ow," she groaned softly.

Reverse physiology, works every time. Trying not to let her on to how I tricked her, I said, "That's what I thought."

"How in the…how did you get over here so fast?" she asked, looking confused. Crap, a human noticed my abilities. Bella of all people.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." I tried convincing her. Might _not_ be the best time to let her know I was a vampire, with amazing powers: reading minds, super strong and fast, enhanced senses, oh right, and drinking blood.

She tried to get up, and I let her go absently, caught in my own thoughts, then realizing she left my arms, I stared at her intently.

Then hysteria let loose.

"Don't move!" someone tried instructing us. I was indestructible, and I made sure Bella was okay already, so all was well.

Screams and tears were everywhere, and suddenly it seemed as though the whole student body was surrounding the crash site. Strange, when Bella got here, barely anyone was here. How did these people, and their thoughts, slip through my mind? It puzzled me, but I had other thoughts on my mind.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" I heard someone scream; in listening to her mind, I noticed it was that sophomore girl who had a crush on Tyler, Erin.

Everybody was rushing around, and not letting Bella out of my sight, I told her to stay put.

"But it's cold," she protested. Then she spoke softly to herself, thinking. I heard every word, but there was no need to fake not hearing it, cause she then said it aloud, "You were over there. You were by your car."

So was so persistent. "No, I wasn't." I stated.

"I saw you," she said staring at me carefully.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way."

"No."

Why was she so stubborn? Most humans were scared and just accepted what we told them. Couldn't she just listen to me and pretend to be clueless for one second? "Please, Bella."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Trust me," I whispered to her, trying to seem firm and convincing. Ambulances were about to come our way, and take her

She paused to consider it, "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine." I whispered, while the EMTs came to check out Bella, and tried to put her on a stretcher, but she refused. Well, she refused determinedly after she saw how simple it was for me to tell them I had no need for a stretcher. See, _they_ listened to what I told them, and just accepted it. Granted, I looked perfectly fine, and Bella looked paler than usual, and turning a small shade of green.

I didn't want to risk it. "She hit her head, and I'm scared she might have a concussion." I whispered to the EMT.

Uh, whoops. Bella heard me, and got upset. Well even more so, when they put the neck brace on her. That shade of green was replaced with red, of pure embarrassment. Well, she could be hurt; she's so fragile.

They put her on a stretcher and pushed her over to the back of the ambulance and loaded her in. I refused to let her out of my sight, so I rode in her ambulance, in the front. And I did mention Dr. Carlisle was my father.

That might have helped.

Before we could pull away, Bella's father came up to the ambulance. This was the first time I ever saw him up close; I could see Bella's eyes in his face, same shade and everything, and hints of her hair, kind of wavy and dark brown. And maybe a very small hint of the same facial structure, but I was sure hers would be more like her mothers, though I never met her.

"Bella!" he screamed frantically. He sounded almost like he thought she was dead, which anybody could tell from the shade of her cheeks she was not.

He leaned into the back trying to talk to her.

"I'm completely fine, Char—Dad. There's nothing wrong with me."

Because in looking at her (in human's perspective) in a stretcher, with a neck brace on, in the back of an ambulance, turning bright red she must have looked fine.

_Right_, Bella.

Charlie turned to the EMTs for opinions and accounts of what happened. I turned to the crowd and instantly picked out my family.

Alice looked upset, Jasper just confused, Rose—super pissed, and Emmett kind of pissed too.

Well, crap. They weren't too happy with me right now.

They saw Tyler's car, with the huge dent in it that could only have been left by, well, a vampire. I could have just exposed us all.


End file.
